Phanto
Phanto is the name of the split personality of Tom Phan, born in the Ghost World after Tom's death. When entering the Ghost World, he was born the prince of the royal family. His older brother, Llide, was to become king when their father died, but Phanto was obsessed with obtaining power. When the king died, Llide was to take over, but Phanto used his knowledge of the dark arts to put a curse on his brother, making his face blank, and framing him. Phanto assumed control of the Ghost World, creating an army of cursed ghosts from the Cursed Realm, but was eventually defeated by the likes of Llide is his new friends from Ogaji. Phanto would be sent to jail, but would eventually escape and wreak havoc on Ogaji to get revenge on Llide and G Frost. He would eventually be defeated for good by Team Phantom, but would be brought back during ''Doomsday'' to serve Genesis, but was ultimately destroyed for good. History Birth Phanto was born into the Royal Family after Tom Phan died in Ogaji. His soul was sent to the Ghost World. Even though Tom was heroic in his past life, Phanto became a nuisance to the royal family. He attacked Llide and cursed him so his face was unrecognizable, and he somehow managed to escape the Ghost World with a small following of ghosts he had acquired from the Cursed Realm. ''The Light Knight'' He entered Ogaji wanting to have a realm all to himself; he set out to find the Staff of Wishes and made it his goal to blacken Ogaji with the powers of the ghosts, and have it become the second Ghost World. His brother Llide entered Ogaji as well, and found it had already been blackened by a terrible foe to the land known as Bamos, the Knight of Darkness. Llide found the protectors of this world, Team Waters, under Bamos' control, and he agreed to help them destroy Bamos for good. Together they assembled the Elemental Blades, and took back control of the Realm, dampening Bamos' power, and freeing the realm of his curse. With Bamos gone, Phanto was still roaming the realm collecting information and resources to destroy it. Llide told the Ninja that he needed their help now. He told them of the blight of Phanto, and the others agreed to help. Llide briefly returned to the Ghost World to gather an army to aid the Ninja, but he was caught by Phanto. In Llide's absence, Phanto killed the King of the Ghost World and assumed himself as their new leader. Phanto ordered Llide's arrest, and he was sent to their most heavily guarded prison. The Ninja in Ogaji meanwhile had their own problems to deal with, including the uncovering of an Elemental Master with powers unseen before. After weeks of being imprisoned, Llide found a way to communicate with the Ninja and told them he was in danger. They needed to break him out of prison, and prevent Phanto from returning to Ogaji. The Ninja split up, and half the team journeyed to the Ghost World to free Llide while the others stayed behind to stop Phanto should he return. The Ninja who journeyed to the Ghost World freed Llide, and in the process found out that Ghosts can't be harmed by using any normal weapons or powers. The only thing that could touch a ghost was the Jade Blades that lay protected throughout the shrines of the Ghost World. Llide and the others journeyed to the four Shrines and retrieved the Jade Blades being protected by Guardians, and they returned home. When they got home they realized that Phanto's plan was already in motion. He had sent one of the Guardians over to Ogaji, and it was wrecking havoc on the Ninja at their base. Llide and the others apprehended the foe and defeated him, but Phanto was already on his way to find the Staff of Wishes. The Ninja together found Phanto at the Temple of Time stealing the staff, and he made his wish. Llide took hold of Phanto and stripped the staff away from him. He wished the staff for Phanto's wish to be reversed, and for him to be locked away in a vault deep below the surface of the Ghost World. With Phanto banished, his cursed minions returned to their human forms, and Llide's face returned to it's normal stature. Llide thanked the Ninja and claimed his title as the new King of the Ghost World and said that if the Ninja ever needed help, to call him. Chronicles of G Some time after helping the Ninja in Ogaji, Llide began to notice Phanto's strength returning, and that he may soon break away from his seal in the vaults below the Palace. Worried, he called for the Ninja in Ogaji, but by this time their team had been disbanded, and the only one remaining was G. Llide informed G that Phanto was getting stronger the longer he was contained in his cell, and if he was to ever break out, they needed G’s help to put him back. G agreed on this mission, and went to guarding Phanto's cell. Eventually, Phanto broke out and G hunted him down, and put a stop to his revenge plot. Phanto had the inability to be defeated however, and time after time G (with the help of Llide) continuously had to defeat him. There came a point where the none stop power that Phanto possessed was too much for G and Llide to handle, so they went in search of the Staff of Wishes. Phanto had used this staff before when he quarreled with the Ninja, and G saw it fitting to use it to bring him to his demise. G and Llide retrieved the Staff of Wishes, and wished for Phanto's power to be matched. . . the wish was interpreted by the staff slightly different than they had hoped, and Phanto was split in two. Now there were two of him, one of the two was exactly like the original, but the second one was good. The spirit of the man who died, and what he became was split. The good half was Phanto Phan, and he was a cursed elemental master in his life, but now he was a ghost with no powers (like Llide.) The evil half became known as Phanto, and he was just as powerful and angry as before. Phanto joined G and Llide in their fight against Phanto, and defeated him. Personality Traits Phanto is the exact opposite of his counterpart, Tom. He is evil and condescending, and wants nothing more than to rule over those he deems as weak. When G defeated him the first time, he swore his vengeance on him. He has a strong sense of pride, and is a great ruler of his army. Powers and Abilities Staff of Wishes With the Staff of Wishes, Phanto was able to wish for whatever he desired, which was to turn Ogaji into another Ghost World for him to rule. Trivia * Phanto was originally based on Morro from LEGO Ninjago. ** In his appearance in Chronicles of G, his initial goal was to follow in the footsteps of his counterpart. (finding the Scroll of Airjitzu and the Tomb of the First Airjitzu Master) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Ghosts Category:2015 Category:2017 Category:2019 Category:Milo's Adventures Category:The Light Knight Category:Chronicles of G Category:Doomsday Category:Ogaji Origins Category:Forbidden Quest Category:Deceased characters Category:Evil Category:Ghost World Inhabitants